


Leather and Spikes

by DaturaMoon



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: After the group is cornered in the woods, Raven catches the eye of their leader, Negan
Relationships: Negan/ OFC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. The New Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Negan and decided, fuck it, I'm gonna pull one of my old works from its dusty folder, revive it, and publish it. 
> 
> Warnings: Canon show topics so you know the show, you know the warnings. 
> 
> No minors!

Whistling never felt as haunting as it did now. 

Raven's ears continued to ring, even as her knees dug into the ground and pain shot through her legs; the cold night air cutting her skin like sharp knives. 

Her found family now sat in a clearing, surrounded by Saviors. Raven could barely hear what was being said. Her heartbeat was so hard and fast it muted the sound of Simon's voice. He was taunting them, puffing up his chest and boasting. 

Raven's eyes shift from the old white trailer of theirs to a very pale and shaking Maggie, up to Simon and back at the faces of her friends, new and old. 

More than once, Raven leaned over feeling faint. Each time a rough nudge came from behind her, making her sit up straight. 

She was disassociating now, leaving her body. Seeking anywhere else but here. Her body was unable to handle the amount of stress and fear it was containing. 

Jolting back to the present, Raven’s eyes refocus as a man steps out of the van. A tall figure in a black leather jacket, dark jeans, motorcycle boots, a wolfish grin on his lips. The man without a face now had one.

Negan talked. And talked. He talked even more than Simon did. Smiling as the group grew more terrified. It all blurs together. His rants, the taunting - it was drawn out torture, punishment.

In a move that seems fitting to his persona, he decides to play a game, a game to choose who he would kill. He takes his time. Making his way across them in some weird order which only made sense to him. “...by its toe if he hollers let him go…” 

Negan stops in front of her. 

Tipping the bat in her face, Negan runs his tongue across his teeth. His grinning lasts a little too long. Raven forgets to breathe. 

“Stand up a sec, won't you darlin?” Negan asks.

She narrows her eyes at him and shakingly comes to standing, almost stumbling. Rick objects, in an attempt to defend her. Negan quickly shuts him up. 

Like an animal stalking prey, Negan circles Raven slowly. When he's in front of her again, he can see a small line of blood dripping from her nose. Sometimes, in extreme stress, she got nose bleeds. She hadn't had one in years, until now. 

Following his line of sight, Raven quickly wipes her nose before pressing her arms close to her body. The silence, his stupid grin, the way he looked at her; it was all starting to piss her off. Something other than fear makes its way through her body. 

Venomously, she narrows her eyes at him, “Well, what are you waiting for?” She tries her best to keep her voice steady, attempting to hide her fear. A tear escapes her left eye and rolls down her cheek. 

Amused, Negan laughs deeply, even resting a hand against his stomach. After a moment, he takes a step back and motions to the ground, “On your knees.”

Raven obeys. Uncomfortably kneeling on the ground once more. 

Negan, still looking at her, tilts his head to the side. "Alright-" he says in a low tone before focusing on the whole group again, "where the hell were we? Ah, yeah - " 

Negan jumps right back in with his horrifying game. Raven shuts her eyes, trying to calm her body and mind. She could have died, right then. But for some reason, he didn't kill her. Was he waiting? Putting on a show just to circle back to her? 

Raven shuts her eyes tight, trying to calm herself. Her eye’s are still closed when the talking stops. Suddenly, Negan is no longer speaking. The brief quiet is followed by cries and protests. Raven's eyes shoot open, growing wide as she realizes what is happening. 

The crying, the screams, the blood, the spinning sensaton. Two bodies. Two people she knew, though not well, were now dead. Beaten. Murdered. Butchered. Daryl, in a fit of rage, tried to attack Negan and was shoved into a truck. 

Even after all this, it wasn't over yet. After his treats of vengeance, Negan drags Rick to the van. Seconds later driving off with him. 

An eerie painful silence falls on the clearing as the van leaves. No one talked. No one was looking at each other. Everyone was frozen in their own horror. 

Day breaks by time Negan returns with Rick. playing with his food a little longer, he tortures them some more before rounding up his people and leaving, taking Daryl with them. 

Though she didn’t know the two men killed well, Ryan and Kevin, she mourned for them. She mourned for how they died and for those who loved them. Raven also mourned for Daryl, he was one of the close friends she had there, and he was likely or soon to be dead too.


	2. Uninvited

7 days. 

The number repeated in her mind over and over, the images of the lost like apparitions in the night. Sleep was elusive, but that was likely the case with all of them. 

Aside from the meeting, no one really talked about it. Everyone sat with the events their own way; everyone moved through the shock differently. 

Seemingly there wasnt much they could do. So Raven shoved it deep down inside and stayed busy. Going on runs, killing walkers, trying to fill every moment of her day with something, anything; avoiding the silence because it was so godamed loud. 

…

Day 5 

“Fuck.” Raven curses under her breath feeling her chest tighten as she reaches Alexandria. The amount of cars and trucks outside it’s gates could only mean one thing; the Saviors were here. 

Slowing down, she rides past the armed Saviors and into the open gate. Her body was already shaking with stress due to her unsuccesful run, anything close by was worked over too many times; there was nothing left. 

As she peels off her Helmet, the woflish grin on Negans lips sends a shiver down her spine. Beside him Rick looks pale, broken, and furious. 

Negan licks his lips and leans back as he takes her in, "Holy hell, is it me or did it just get hotter than the devils asshole in here?” Negan glances back at Rick, “to be that leather seat, am I right?” He continues to chuckle, “Hello darlin’.” 

Raven narrows her eyes at him as she places her helmet on the bike. The grin still glued to his face, Negan nudges Rick. 

“ Of course you ride, I knew there was certain - bad assery about you!” 

Raven stares at him with a blank look in her eyes. When he’s done speaking, she looks to Rick, “You okay?” 

Rick doesn’t say anything, just nods and Raven looks down noticing he was holding Negan’s bat. Raven’s eyes shoot up to Negans.

Negans eyes darted to Rick, then Raven. 

An amused look animates his face. "Ohh...don’t tell me you two… you know? Pokey pokey." He makes a gesture with his hands. 

"You're an ass." Raven replies sharply as she steps off her bike. Two Saviors move closer to her, guns raised. 

Negan holds up his hand to stop them while he rubs his chin with the other, "Stand down, I got this." 

They obey and take a step back. 

Negan closes the space between them, standing too close as he towers over her 5’4 frame. He smells like leather and soap and a hint of musk. She hates that he’s close enough for her to tell. 

Raven stands her ground, remaining still. Negan pulls the backpack off her arms. 

“You’re wasting your time. Nothing of value in there.” She hisses. 

From the corner of her eye, she can see the look of warning Rick is giving her. 

His eye’s steady on hers, Negan smirks, "I gotta see for myself, darlin’. You see, the thing about trust, it’s earned -” Negan winks and focuses on the bag, finding only   
a bottle of water, an apple, and a can. 

Keeping his head low, his eyes jump up to hers again as he takes out the apple and bites into it. With his other hand he shoves the bad into her chest. Raven pulls it away from him. 

Negan laughs as he lifts his head higher, “You should try harder next time. Raven, it is Raven, right?" 

Raven doesn’t reply. She takes a step to move past him but he stops her, grabbing her forearm. Negan hands the apple to Rick, making him hold it to free up his other hand. 

Rick moves forward and Negan wags his finger at him. Negan parts his lips as the tip of his tongue presses against his teeth. 

“You do not scare easily,” his dark eyes move over her features “ I love that!” 

Raven’s nostrils flare, he can see the tension in her jaw. “I’ve seen my share of guys like you.” 

A short laugh leaves his lips as he shifts his weight, he holds her angry stare with strong eye contact. 

"Ha, there's just one me baby but...you could be my main girl. Experience Negan all for yourself." He licks his lips and leans in closer. 

Raven scoffs and turns away from him, focusing on parking her bike instead. 

She slides the key in her jacket pocket, all while Negan watches with lust filled eyes and a perverse grin on his lips. 

Leaving the bike parked where it is, she throws the backpack over her left shoulder and starts walking away from them. 

Negan places his hand over his heart in an exaggerated motion, “baby, you’re breakin my fucking heart.” 

Raven was too furious to care about the repercussions of this walking away from him, and she refused to stand there while he undressed her with his eyes. They may be helpless right now, but it didn’t mean she was going to let him get the best of her.

His laughter taunts her ears as she barely makes out his comments. She continues to walk deeper into Alexandia, past the pile of their stuff, past his soldiers, all in an effort to get as far away from him as possible.


	3. Forced Adjustments

6 Days after Saviors 1st visit 

The image of Daryl beaten, dirty, and working for Negan haunted her dreams. First it was the attack on the compound, then that night in the woods, now this. The phantom sound of whisling still made her stomach turn and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

Ravens’ thoughts continue to haunt her as she checks on Judith, with both Rick and Michonne out, she was happy to play babysitter for a couple of hours. At least Judith was calming amidst a storm of turbulence. 

After putting her down for a nap, Raven looks out the window, spotting the rocking chair in the backyard. Another memory floods her brain…

Flashback

Raven lost track of time. As her eyes focus on the painting on the wall, her legs start to get that tingling feeling. She had no idea how long she stood here, just starting, but it was long enough that her body was screaming for movement. 

Shaking out her legs, she stretches for a minute before heading to the door to get some fresh air. Raven pulls the door open and finds Daryl sitting in the rocking chair, smoking a cigarette. 

“Did you sleep?” He asks, a puff of smoke leaving his mouth as his eyes meet hers. 

“No,” she replies with a sigh and crosses her arms, “I just keep seeing it. I know we…” Raven shakes her head and her brows tense, “there were innocent people in there.” 

“You can’t worry about that.” Daryl takes the cigarette from his lips and holds it between his fingers. 

“I have a bad feeling about this. That wasn’t our fight. We took it anyway.” 

Daryl nods and motions to the seat next to him. Biting the inside of her cheek, Raven joins him. 

“You gotta let it go.” He adds, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. 

Raven squeezes the handles of the chair with her hands, “I don't know if I can.” 

End of flashback. …

As the memory fades Raven decides to look for Carl, maybe he could take over for a little while so she can clear her thoughts. 

She doesn’t make it very far before a knock comes at the door. Before she can fully open the door, her muscles tighten as adrenaline rushes through her body. 

“Well, look who it is?” Negan chuckles as he strides into the house, Carl behind him. 

Raven steps in front of Carl before he can fully enter, “what is this?” she asks in a tense whisper. 

“It’s fine.” Carl replies. 

Narrowing her eyes at him, she winches at the sound of Negan's whistle and steps aside, letting Carl enter. Whatever this was, it was anything but fine. 

As they all walk into the kitchen, Raven purses her lips together as her thoughts run a mile a minute. 

Negan spins around, taking stock of the place with that stupid grin on his face. Carl comes to stand at her side as Negan focuses on them, he rests the bat against his shoulder. 

“Where’s Rick?” 

“Not here.” Raven replies through gritted teeth. 

Negan juts his chin and dismisses her answer, “where is Rick?” 

“Out. Looking for supplies. For you.” She crosses her arms, he notices the tension in her jaw. 

Chuckling, Negan takes a dramatic breathe in. “Well, it looks like I’ll be here for a while.”

Raven narrows her eyes at him, taking a step closer. “Or, you could leave.” 

“Well shit,” with a wide grin his eyes darted to Carl then back at her. Negan closes the space between them, pressing against her, she doesn't move, or unfold her arms. Raven stays still as he towers over her. 

The two lock in a tense stare for what seems like forever. Her expression remains stone as a smile starts to slowly form on Negans lips. He continues speaking in a lower tone, “It me? Or is there a fuck ton of suspense here?” Rocking back on his heels, he continues to grin. 

Bemused, Negan leans forward, she can feel his breath on her face. “Seeing as I’m going to be here a while,” he licks his lips, “if you’d like, I think it would be enjoyable to screw your brains out. I mean, If you are agreeable to it.” 

His hazel eyes fix on her, Negan runs the tip of his tongue across the bottom of his teeth. Clearly amused and excited by the idea. 

With an exaggerated sigh, Raven uncrosses her arms. Negan watches every small movement closely with anticipation. 

Raven stared at him dead on, “You would like that, wouldn’t you.” 

Doing a little dip, Negan smirks. “You bet your sweet ass I would!” 

Raven nods her head repeatedly, looking off past Negan. 

As he parts his lips to make another comment, her hand flies across his face, landing on his right cheek, hard. 

The sound of the smack fills the room and Carl looks at her with a worried expression. 

Negan, shocked, stays still for a moment as the sting moves through his face. Raven’s pulse quickens and she presses her arms to the side of her body, standing her ground. 

A second later, Negan faces her again, his eyebrows raised as he licks his teeth.   
Raven swallows hard, part of her wants to take a step back. The other demands she hold her ground. 

Negan leans in, speaking in her ear, “I was already into you, now -” he takes a beat, “I’m really fucking into you.” His tone is heavy, deeper than usual. 

He moves back just enough to look into her eyes. She doesn’t budge, he notices the tension in her neck and her fists at her side. 

“Look at you,” he whispers slowly to her before turning to Carl, “well, I’m just gonna put my feet up and wait for my stuff to get here. Raven, be a doll and make us a little lemonade, I know I left you some of that good powdered stuff -” 

“Make it yourself.” Raven hisses. 

Negan gets back in her face, a darkness washes over his expression as he crowds her with his body. “MAKE IT! Take your time. Make it good.” 

Raven’s nostrils flare as she breaks the intense stare off and walks around him. “Carl, I’ll be back.” 

As she leaves the kitchen she hears Negan tell Carl to give him a tour in a cheery tone of voice. Whatever Carl did, wasn’t good. And the thought of sitting in a house with Negan for an indeterminable amount of time didn’t sit with her well either. 

Negan moved around the house like he owned it. 

Exploring the rooms, walking barefoot on the carpet, playing darts, playing with the running water, using Rick and Michonnes bathroom to shave his beard while he made them all watch - all of it only enraged her more. Despite their best efforts he even found Judith. 

..

Of all the times Raven sat out here, none ever felt as grim as this. She could feel the anger seep into her bones and the tightness in her neck as she watched Negan sit with Judith. In the same chair Rick and Michonne have both sat in. 

To her surprise, Judith fell asleep as he rocked in the wooden chair, humming; holding her with both his arms. Negan was actually good with her, very good - it was disrtubing. 

Negan gushes, “ Oh, I like it here. Mh-mmm, I might have to stay here.” 

Raven raises her eyebrows, staring off into the distance as he continues to speak. About Rick, about killing him, about moving into the suburbs. Unable to take it anymore, Raven sighs and gains Negan's attention. 

“A word of advice,” he smiles at Judith and readjust her on his lap, “if you keep that up, there will be consequences. See, I didn’t mind the slap, in fact, I liked it -” he turns his head to look at her, “but, if you try it again, you will be punished.” His forced smile disappears, morphing into a frown. 

Raven knew she was pushing it, pushing him, but at this point she didn’t really care; not after everything he did and took from them. With her thoughts clouded by frustration and anger, she couldn't think straight anyway, not right now, not this close to him, not while Judith was in his arms. 

She just had to keep Judith safe, she tells herself. Trying to cool the fire inside. She looks down at her hands, flexing her fingers and pressing her palms into her thighs. Though she can feel his stare, she doesn’t look at him. 

“Good, I think we’ve reached an understanding.” Negan stands and she jumps to her feet. He holds Judith close and shakes his head. “Careful,” he warns, “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. And I do make killer spaghetti!” His voice raises as the chilling cheerful tone returns. 

Clamping her lips tight, Raven waits to see what he does next. When he hands Judith to her, she takes her, holding her close. 

Negan opens the door, holding it for her, “After you.” 

...to be continued


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a time jump this chapter with little flashbacks. Raven goes in and out of the present and the flashbacks, I hope its not too confusing. 
> 
> Since I don't know how to do italics on here, I will mark the small flashbacks like this: 
> 
> \- text -

Dinner was tense. 

His menacing grin and excessive talking didn’t make it any easier to get through. Nor did the fucking bat sitting in the chair beside her. More than once she entertained the idea of picking it up, of taking her chances and taking one good swing; making the best of her one shot. 

But she doesn’t risk it. It didn’t seem worth it. What if she missed? What if he hurt Carl or Judith in reaction to an attack? 

Her series of thoughts were broken by a commotion outside. Negan leaves them alone at the table to see what’s going on. As he leaves, Raven turns to Carl. 

“Tell me everything.”

Carl sits back in the chair with a sigh, “Okay.” 

… 

Time jump - A day later 

As Raven stared at the line of light under the door her eyelids felt heavy, desperate for sleep. Something about sitting in darkness had a way of disorienting your senses, your awareness of things. She didn’t know how long she’d been in here, only that she stayed up through the first call of sleep. 

“Stay awake” She whispers to herself as she slides down the wall and onto the cold floor. Her body feeling heavy, her limbs weighting her to the ground. 

Rolling her head to the side, she looks at the light from the hall again. The series of events which lead to this replay in her mind like an old film with missing parts. 

\- Spencer wasn’t worth much, she didn’t even like him. But it was still a shock seeing him like that - dead on the ground as his guts spilled onto the pavement. She could feel the way her fingers clenched around the wood awning to keep balance as the taste of the spaghetti rose sourly on her tongue. - 

“Stay...awake…” she repeats to herself in slurred speech. Another memory creeps in... 

\- The gunshot still ringing in her ears, Raven steps back from the awning. Everything happening so fast she can’t make sense of the scene before her. Someone fired. Lucielle blocked the bullet. Arat pins Rosita down. Negan flies into a rage…- 

“...awake. You can’t fall asleep.” She pulls herself back up and sits against the wall, pulling her legs to her chest. 

\- Oliva is dead. Rick is back. Negan takes Eugine. - 

Pressing into the wall, Raven pulls herself up to standing. Taking a labored breath, she closes her eyes and wipes the sweat from her forehead. 

\- “I am going to be relieving you of your bullet maker, Rick, that and whatever you left for me at the front gate is still not enough because you are in a serious hole after today. Let’s move out!” 

The heart palpitations increase as nausea rises in her body. Even watching them leave wasn’t a source of relief. 

Her eyes fall on Negans back as he stops walking. He motions Arat and another Savior over to him, speaking in a hushed tone. He’s too far away for her to hear what's being said. 

An unsettled feeling stirs in her gut as he turns around. His eyes are on her as he signals to Rick to come over. 

“Rick, I’ll be taking one more off your hands. Arat, load her up.” - 

Raven put up a fight. She didn’t make it easy but there’s only so much fighting you can do with a gun to your head. 

Still, her failure to cooperate was the reason she was in here, sitting in the darkness, the cold. Punishment for her - attitude, as Negan put it. 

Fighting to keep her eyes open, Raven focuses on the light again as her ears tune in to the sound of oncoming footsteps. 

A lock turns and the heavy door creaks open. As the light floods the dark space, she shuts her eyes and turns her head away. 

“Now, tell me, are you ready to behave?” Negan's voice hits her ears before she opens her eyes. 

Squinting, she looks at him. He’s holding Lucille over one shoulder as he leans into the door frame with a grin on his face.


End file.
